Don't you know me anymore
by Mikesch10
Summary: Weißt du, wie man sich verliebt? Weißt du, wie man sich verliert? Weißt du, wie man liebt, ohne zu wissen, das man es tut? Weißt du das? Luna Lovegood weiß es ganz genau, denn sie ist verliebt in...


_**Weißt du, wie man sich verliebt?  
Weißt du, wie man sich verliert?  
Weißt du, wie man liebt, ohne zu wissen, das man es tut?  
Weißt du das?**_

Ein klingendes Geräusch an der Haustüre des mehr als windschiefen Gebäudes ließ Luna Lovegood aufhorchen. Ihre langen, schmutzigblonden Korkenzieherlocken sprangen eigenwillig um ihr Gesicht, die Radieschenohrringe blitzten hin und wieder rot zwischen den hellen Haarsträhnen hervor und die Butterbierkorkenkette baumelte an ihrem Hals, als die Ravenclaw herumfuhr und zur Tür lief. Ihre nackten Füße klebten auf dem Holzboden und hinterließen feuchte Flecken, doch das interessierte die junge Frau nicht, sie lief die halsbrecherisch enge Wendeltreppe hinunter, übersah ihren Vater, der verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer kam und öffnete die Türe.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei war das letzte, das Xenophilius Lovegood von seiner Tochter hören sollte.

Das letzte, das ihn an seinen kleinen Engel, der seiner Mutter so geglichen hatte, erinnern sollte, war die tiefschwarze Gestalt, die seine geliebte Tochter entführte.

Tropf.

Tropf.

Unaufhörlich tropfte das Wasser von den kahlen Wänden, rann an ihren nackten Füßen vorbei und befeuchtete den kalten Steinboden. Mitten in dieser trostlosen Bleibe kauerte ein Mädchen, dessen schmutzigblonde Haare ihr Gesicht verdeckten. Schmächtig war ihr Körperbau, zerbrechlich ihr Körper, der nur von einem einfachen weißen Kleid bedeckt wurde. Ihre Finger ruhten auf der Kette, die sie an die kalte Steinmauer fesselte, ihre Freiheit einschränkte. Der zierliche Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, unregelmäßig ging der Atem der Ravenclaw, Tränen hinterließen salzige, kristallklar funkelnde Spuren auf ihren Wangen, tropften auf den Boden, vermischten sich mit dem Regenwasser, das sich hier schon seit Jahren ansammelte.

Die eisengeschmiedete Tür quietschte, das Mädchen hob den Kopf und starrte mit tränenverschleierten blauen Augen zu der Person, die, den Zauberstab gezückt, in der Tür stand. Eisblaue, mitleidlose Augen blitzten Luna Lovegood entgegen, die schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken umrahmten ein feingezeichnetes Frauengesicht, das mitternachtsblaue Kleid umhüllte ihre üppigen Rundungen und ihr dunkler Zauberstab sprühte Funken.

_„Crucio!"  
_  
Feuer. Endlos heißes Feuer aus Schmerz schoss durch ihre Adern, ihre Haut stand in Flammen, ihr Herz badete in Eiswasser. Erstickte Schreie fanden ihren Weg durch ihre Stimmbänder, über ihre Lippen. Die Finger krallten sich in die Eisenkette, der schmächtige Körper zitterte und bebte unter den endlosen Schmerzen.

„Dein Name?" Kühl, eiskalt und desinteressiert verließen diese Worte die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen. Die eisblauen Augen bohrten sich voller Hass in die fassungslosen dunkelblauen Seelenspiegel der Achtzehnjährigen.

„Luna… Luna Lo-Love-Lovegood." Zögernd, angstvoll, ausgelaugt.

„Die verrückte Ravenclaw also." Kühl, feststellend, zornig, hasserfüllt.

Der Kopf des Blondschopfes fuhr hoch, angstvoll blickte sie in das Gesicht der jungen Frau vor ihr. Das Mienenspiel der anderen war in ihren Augen außerordentlich faszinierend, denn die verschiedensten Gefühle lösten sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit voneinander ab. Hass, Wut, Zorn, Trauer, Ausdruckslosigkeit, Rachegelüste. Diese Gefühle kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in dem Bewusstsein der machtvollen jungen Frau, die die Ravenclaw unangenehm an Bellatrix Lestrange erinnerte.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin, Loony?" Eine beißende, sakarstische Frage, die sich in ihr Denken bohrte. Spitz, scharfkantig, zynisch erkämpfte dieser einfache Satz sich erfolgreich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der ehemaligen Hogwartsschülerin. Langsam, um die Andere nicht auf dumme Ideen zu bringen, verließen kratzige, raue Worte ihre Kehle.

„Nein, wer… Wer bist du?" Sie war kaum imstande, die Augen offen zu halten, immer wieder fielen ihre Lider zu, ihre Finger wurden taub, ihre Beine hatten schon seit Stunden ihren Dienst versagt und unter größter Kraftanstrengung öffnete sie ihre saphirblauen Augen und fixierte schwer atmend ihr Gegenüber.

„Mein Name ist Katharina Lucida Lestrange. Du und deine Sippe, ihr seid der Grund, aus dem ich keine Eltern mehr habe" Ein Zischen, das dem einer Schlange gleichkam, entwich ihren vollen Lippen, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass meine Eltern sich sonderlich um mich gekümmert hätten oder ich angenehme Verwandte gehabt hätte, aber ich hatte eine Familie! Ein Zuhause! Ein Zuhause, das ihr mir genommen habt, nur weil ihr nicht mit dem dunklen Lord einer Meinung wart! Und dafür wirst du bezahlen! Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass ich die letzten Jahre auf der Straße verbringen musste!" Hasserfüllte Worte, die sie traurig stimmten. Hasserfüllte Worte, die ihr in der Seele wehtaten. Hasserfüllte Worte, die sie erinnerten, wer die junge Frau war, die vor ihr stand.

„Schlickschlupfe…" Eine leise, überhörbare, gehauchte Feststellung, die die brüchigen, zerkauten Lippen der Schmutzigblonden verließ, die sich mühsam an der Wand hochzog und auf ihre Peinigerin zuhinkte, die schmiedeiserne Kette mühsam hinter sich herziehend. Sie hob die vor Wasser triefende Hand und bewegte sie über dem Kopf ihres Gegenübers, als wolle sie Insekten verscheuchen.

_„Expelliarmus!" _

Ein einziges Wort, eine einzige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und der zierliche Körper flog durch den nur spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Mit einem hässlichen Krachen kollidierte die junge Frau mit der Steinwand und sackte an der unnachgiebigen Mauer zusammen. Schwer atmend lag sie auf dem feuchten Boden, stützte sich auf ihre nackten Arme und blickte auf. Sie blickte auf und sah direkt in kalte, eisblaue Augen, die sie voller Wut ansahen.

„Was soll das, du verfluchte Blutsverräterin?" Zornig, voller Wut. Leise erreichte diese Frage die Ohren der Achtzehnjährigen, die auf diese Worte hin in sich zusammensackte, den Kopf hängen ließ. Eine einzelne Träne verließ Luna Lovegoods Augenwinkel und ein leises Schluchzen entfloh ihrer Kehle. Sie war nicht fähig zu sprechen, nicht fähig auch nur einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben und so packte die Lestrange sie am Kragen, zog sie hoch und zischte: „Ich hab' gefragt, was das soll, Loony!"

Sie hob den Kopf. Blonde Locken umrahmten ein feingezeichnetes, von Schmerzen geplagtes Gesicht, in dem weder Angst noch Panik standen, wie man es wohl erwartet hätte. Nein, es war Trauer.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht, Kath?" Leise, kaum hörbare Worte, die die Ohren der vor Wut rasenden Schwarzhaarigen kaum erreichten. Eisblaue Augen weiteten sich. Eisblaue Augen weiteten sich, während die Hand, die das schlichte weiße Kleid der Blonden wie eine Adlerklaue umklammert hatte, sich langsam und stockend von dem groben Baumwollstoff löste.

_Kinderlachen schallt über die saftige, grüne Wiese. Kinderlachen erfüllt die Herzen aller, die dieses Geräusch hören. Schwarze Korkenzieherlocken springen eigenwillig um das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens, das seine Freundin durch den gesamten Park jagt._

_„Ich fang' dich!", ruft sie ihrer blonden Spielkameradin zu, die darauf mit einem singenden Lachen antwortet._

_„Dafür musst du loslaufen, Kath!" Laute, fröhliche Worte, die vom Wind über die Wiese getragen werden. Laute, fröhliche Worte, die das schwarzhaarige Mädchen empört nach Luft schnappen lassen._

_„Na warte!" Lachend, fröhlich._

_„Fang' mich!" Neckend, auffordernd._

_Zwei Kinderkörper, die eng umschlungen den Abhang herunterrollen und dabei von den Lachsalven der Mädchen geschüttelt werden. Am Ende des Abhangs entknoten die Kinder ihre Arme und Beine und legen sich nebeneinander._

_„Weißt du, was das für ein Baum ist, Kath?", erkundigt sich das blonde Kind bei ihrer Freundin und weist in die Krone des üppig blühenden Baumes, an dessen Wurzeln sie liegen. Als die Schwarzhaarige verneinend den Kopf schüttelt, zeigte sie auf eine besonders schön blühende Blüte. „Da drin wachsen die Schlickschlupfe. Sie fliegen in deinen Kopf und verdrehen deine Gefühle." Sie richtet sich halb auf und fixiert die eisblauen Augen ihrer Freundin. „Dir wird schwindlig…" Ihr Gesicht nähert sich dem der Schwarzhaarigen. „Und du willst nur noch aufhören, zu denken…" Ihre klaren, saphirblauen Augen streifen den verwirrten Blick der kleinen Lestrange, die schluckt. „Und was kann man dagegen machen?", fragt sie leise, während sie ihren Blick nicht von den dunklen Augen ihrer seltsamen Freundin lösen kann. „Du musst jemanden küssen", flüstert ihr Gegenüber leise und im selben Atemzug legt sie ihre Lippen auf die ihrer älteren Spielkameradin._

Saphirblaue Augen fixierten eisblaue Seelenspiegel. Saphirblaue Augen ruhten auf den Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen, die restlos verwirrt war. Sie hatte vergessen. Sie hatte dieses Mädchen, dieses strahlende Licht, das immer schon ihren Alltag erhellt hatte, vergessen.

„Du meinst…" Krächzend, rau, unsicher und verwirrt verließ diese Frage ihre Lippen und die Schmutzigblonde nickte. „Du bist wohl damals zu lange unter diesem Baum gelegen", flüsterte sie, ihr warmer Atem striff die Lippen der jungen Frau mit den langen, schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung überbrückte sie die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen. Sofort reagierte die Andere und erwiderte den Kuss ungewohnt heftig. Fordernd. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um den zerbrechlichen Körper und drückten ihn an ihren eigenen. In diesem Zustand passte nicht einmal Luft zwischen die beiden Frauenkörper.

Die Schmutzigblonde schloss die Augen, als sie eine fordernde Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte. Willig gewährte sie der Schwarzhaarigen den Einlass, um den sie bat. Sofort entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen der Lovegood und der Lestrange, den die Schwarzhaarige klar gewann. Suchend strichen Katharinas Hände über den Körper Lunas und befreiten sie von dem störenden Baumwollstoff, stockten an ihrer Hüfte, auf der eine Unebenheit die Haut der Ravenclaw störte. Eine lange Narbe zog sich über ihren gesamten Körper, eine Narbe, von der Katharina nur zu genau wusste, wie sie entstanden war.

_Vögel, die zwitschern. Kinderlachen, das an ihre Ohren dringt. Schwarze Locken, die ihr Gesicht verdecken. Zierliche, feingliedrige Hände, die fahrig über den Schreibtisch gleiten. Suchend._

_Ein Schrei, der sie bis ins Mark erschüttert. Ein Schrei, geformt von einem Mund, den sie kennt. Ein Schrei, der einem Mädchen entlockt worden ist, das sie mehr als jeden anderen von diesem Krieg fernhalten wollte. Jeder weitere Schrei, jeder weitere Fluch, den ihre Mutter ausspricht, lässt sie zusammenzucken, entlockt ihr einen erstickten Laut._

_Sie läuft. Immer schneller und immer schneller bewegen sich ihre Füße über das Marmor, das das gesamte Manor bedeckt. Schneller und schneller geht ihr Atem. Unregelmäßig. Stockend. Zornig. Abrupt bleibt sie stehen, starrt ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihr hier bietet._

_Die Schreie des blonden Mädchens scheinen die Schwarzhaarige, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab dasteht, nur noch mehr anzuspornen. Sie scheinen ihr Mut zuzuflüstern, scheinen ihr zu sagen, sie solle weitermachen. Immer weitermachen._

_„Nein…" Ein gehauchter Widerstand. Ungläubig, traurig._

_Blitze verschiedenster Farben prasseln auf die junge Frau ein, die sich nach Kräften bemüht, nicht zu schreien, keinen Laut über ihre Lippen dringen zu lassen, still zu sein, doch als ihre Peinigerin verschiedenste Flüche kombiniert abschickt, schreit sie. Sie schreit, während ihr Körper sich aufbäumt, unkontrolliert zittert._

_„Wirst du jetzt reden, du kleine Blutsverräterin?" Ist die Stimme ihrer Mutter schon immer so gewesen? So wahnsinnig. So sadistisch. Die dunklen Augen der geborenen Black verengen sich vor Wut über das Schweigen ihres Opfers und sie hebt ihren kunstvoll verzierten Zauberstab._

**_„Sectumsempra!"_**

_Saphirblaue Augen werden aufgerissen, Blut fließt auf den Marmorboden, auf dem die Lovegood liegt, ihre Haut hängt in Fetzen an ihr herab. Keuchend und unregelmäßig kommt ihr Atem._

_„Wo ist er?" Ein Kreischen, das ihr in den Ohren schmerzt, doch sie kann sich nicht rühren, kann der Blonden nicht helfen, so sehr sie das auch will. So sehr sie auch will, sie wird sich nicht bewegen können. Da ist etwas in ihrem Kopf, das ihren Verstand verdreht, ihr Denken umkrempelt. Leise keuchend hält sie sich den Kopf, vergräbt ihre langen Finger in ihrer schwarzen Lockenmähne, stolpert einen Schritt zurück. Eine einzelne Träne löst sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel, bleibt an ihren langen schwarzen Wimpern hängen._

_Der Schrei der Ravenclaw, den ihre Mutter nun verursacht, bringt sie dazu, vor Freude leise zu kichern. Sie will das doch nicht, oder? Will sie das Mädchen am Boden liegen sehen? Will sie Luna schreien hören? Will sie ihre ehemalige beste Freundin in ihrem eigenen Blut liegen sehen? Sie weiß es nicht, doch es klingt wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Die panischen Schreie. Die Schreie, die voller Angst das Manor ausfüllen._

_Ein Lachen entflieht ihrer Kehle, schwillt an und wird zu hysterischen Lachsalven._

Leise keuchend lösten sich die jungen Frauen voneinander. Leise keuchend sackte Luna Lovegood in sich zusammen. Leise keuchend stolperte Katharina Lucida Black einige Schritte zurück. Sie hatte ihre eisblauen Augen aufgerissen und atmete stoßweise, abgehackt. Zitternd fuhr sie durch ihre schwarzen Locken, legte sich die andere Hand auf den Mund und röchelte leise.

„Luna…" Der Kopf der Schmutzigblonden fuhr in die Höhe, fixierte sofort das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Ungläubigkeit stand in den saphirblauen Augen. Ungläubigkeit und ein wenig Glück.

„Luna, ich hab' dich vergessen." Leise gehauchte Worte, die wispernd über die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen drangen. Leise gehauchte Worte, die die junge Frau mit den Radieschenohrringen dazu brachten, aufzustehen, zu versuchen, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Prüfend musterte sie das Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Spielkameradin, doch sie sah nur Ehrlichkeit.

Langsam humpelte sie auf die Schwarzhaarige zu, die Eisenkette hinter sich herziehend. Sie legte den Kopf schief, verengte die Augen und flüsterte leise Worte.

„Ich habe dich auch vergessen…" Saphirblau traf auf Eisblau. Verrückt traf auf bodenständig. Weiß traf auf Schwarz. Die jungen Frauen näherten sich einander, standen eng umschlungen in diesem Kerker, der eine Einschränkung sein sollte und doch zwei Liebende wieder zueinander geführt hatte.

Blonde Locken vermischten sich mit schwarzen Locken. Das weiße Baumwollkleid vermischte sich mit dem Mitternachtsblauen. Weiß vermischte sich mit Schwarz. Gut vermischte sich mit Böse.

Für immer.

_**Ja, ich weiß es  
Ich weiß, wie man sich verliebt…**_


End file.
